


Involved

by FanaticShipper07, Mentally_Unstable



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), someone goes too fast, very soft dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticShipper07/pseuds/FanaticShipper07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentally_Unstable/pseuds/Mentally_Unstable
Summary: Crowley finally confesses to Aziraphale after six thousand years...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Involved

The moment Crowley walked into the cozy bookshop and heard the familiar chime of the bell, his heart immediately fluttered out of existence. He was incredibly nervous, as he understandably should have been. The day had finally come for him to tell his angel how he truly felt and as long as he followed his plan, everything would be alright. His planned confession to Aziraphale had been six thousand years in the making, including the couple hundred attempts he spent hundreds of years on. He promised himself that today would be the day, the Apocalypse that had almost succeeded sobering him. His angel had already died once, and if Crowley didn’t take every chance he had to profess what he felt, then there may never _be_ a next time.

Repeating the mantra of his entire profession in his mind, he made his way into the back room to where he knew Aziraphale would be lounging about, curled up the way he always had with a book in his lap, likely not having noticed another person coming into his normally abandoned shop. The moment Crowley found the other male in the exact position his mind had conjured up for him, his mind went blank; the  _ perfect, planned  _ words he had gone over and fussed about more than he ever thought he would fleeting from his brain.

It was at that moment he decided against telling the angel his feelings, millions of excuses popping up in his mind as he attempted to back away into the many rows of bookshelves.  _ I can do this tomorrow, Angel will be here tomorrow. _

_ Probably. _

“Crowley, dear, did you need something?” the angel questioned, looking up curiously from the barrier of his hardcover, unnecessary reading glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose.

Crowley's back hit the bookshelf behind him, accidentally sending some books tumbling from where they had been neatly stacked on the wooden shelf. His hands immediately flew to catch them but ultimately failed, the books landing with multiple heavy thuds. Glancing over toward the blond awkwardly for a few moments before gently grabbing the novels off the floor, Crowley attempted to reply to the other in his usual manner. “What makes you think I need something, Angel? I come by all the time. I’m practically a resident here, by now.”

Aziraphale frowned, setting his book aside, “Are you quite certain you’re alright?”

The demon placed the books where they had been previously, his hand straying on top of them before he pulled away, not turning around to face the other quite yet, “Of  _ course,  _ Aziraphale, I was just checking up on you like I always do.”

The angel hummed, patting an inviting hand against the open cushion next to him, “Of course, dear. I always welcome your company. Would you care to sit down?”

“... Sure,” the redhead replied unsurely, slowly turning around to sit nearby the other as his mind raced against him, pleading for him to _leave_ so that he could come back tomorrow to try again instead. After another few moments of what felt like a long silence, Crowley eventually started up the conversation once again, “What book are you readin’ today, Angel?”

Aziraphale looked to his temporarily discarded book with fondness, “I do so adore Oscar Wilde.”

“Yes, I never could forget that,” the demon started shortly, legs easily sprawling out in his usual manner, “He was a pretty strange guy back in the day, if I remember correctly.”

An enthusiastic nod, “Quite a lovely conversationalist, for that matter.”

“Definitely like  _ some  _ people I know,” he said, grateful for his dark sunglasses covering his eyes from how often he stared at the angel unprompted.

“Crowley, my dear,” the angel started, gazing at the demon for a moment, “Is there something you wished to discuss?”

“What… makes you think that, Angel? I’ve stopped by plenty of times before.”

There was a slight pause, “Well… I suppose it is rather presumptuous of me, but… your glasses?”

His hand raised to touch the side of said accessory, “What about them?”

The angel twisted his fingers together, answering softly, “You always take them off when we’re in private.”

_ “Oh,”  _ Crowley replied as eloquently as always, hand going down from the rim of his glasses before he waved it off casually, mind easily coming up with an excuse, “It was too  _ sunny  _ today. Killin’ the retinas.”

“Would a spot of tea help?” the celestial offered immediately, making a move to stand.

“No,  _ no,  _ I’m fine.  There’s no need for that, Aziraphale. I’ll… probably be going soon, anyway…” he excused hurriedly, grabbing the other’s arm to pull him back down.

“Oh, of course. I’m sure you’re quite busy,” the angel agreed easily, settling back into his seat.

“My plants can’t water themselves, y’know. Who else would terrify them when I'm not around?”

“Quite right,” Aziraphale replied shortly, “I would be loath to detain you any longer than necessary.”

“Thanks, Angel. Whatever I had planned today could always be pushed to tomorrow, anyway,” Crowley mumbled absentmindedly, standing up from where he sat, attempting to keep the usual pep in his step while making sure he had everything as he prepared to leave.

“‘Planned?’” Aziraphale repeated slowly, having taken a few moments to process the words.

His eyes grew wide at his mistake, muscles stiffening as he tried to find a way to backtrack on what he had said before he slowly turned back toward the angel, face obviously strained as he scrambled for words,  _ “Y’know,  _ my plans with the  _ plants,  _ visiting  _ you. Plans.” _

“What plans would have to wait until tomorrow?” the angel questioned, regarding the demon critically.

Crowley pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, fingers fumbling, “Did I say that? I don’t think I said that. Just the normal, everyday plans.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale started more softly. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“Nothing’s…  _ wrong,  _ per say, Angel. It’s nothing too important.”

“You’re acting all out of sorts, Crowley,” the blond stated, pouting at the demon.

The redhead rubbed the back of his head, a sigh on his lips as he turned his head away from the angel, “Aren't I always, though? It’s sorta my  _ thing.” _

“I’ve known you for much too long for that excuse, my dear boy.”

“... Is there any excuse that would work right now?”

A pause, “The truth?”

There was another huff, Crowley’s glasses finally being pulled off his face as he rubbed them with some sort of frustration, “It was supposed to be  _ perfect. I had this planned for  _ thousands  _ of years. I  _ revised _ it. I attempted it  _ multiple times,  _ and when I finally try to commit to it yet _ again,  _ I bloody  _ forget it.” _ _

__

__

Aziraphale remained silent for a beat, “What have you forgotten?”

__

__

“I…” he stopped himself, eyes catching the other’s before he shook his head, forcing his gaze down to his feet, forcing the words out of his mouth, “I love you, Aziraphale. I just wish I came up with a better way of telling you.”

__

__

“You… love me?”

__

__

_ “... Yes,  _ of  _ course  _ I do, Angel. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but…” his face grew a little more pained,  _ “please  _ don’t leave me. We could forget about it. I won’t pull anything, I promise. It’ll be the same old routine; just as before.”

__

__

“Is that all this was about?” The angel smiled, “You are the single greatest love in my life, Crowley.”

__

__

_ “I-” the demon sputtered, head immediately shooting up at the words, having thought he had heard it wrong,  _ “I’m  _ what?” _

“The love of my life?” Aziraphale reiterated unsurely. “Is that not the correct phrase?”

“No, no,  _ no,  _ it  _ is,  _ I just... never believed you would say that with  _ me  _ in mind.”

The angel tilted his head, “Neither side is listening anymore. Why wouldn’t I say such declarations of my affection for you?”

“I’m…” Crowley paused, eyebrows furrowing together confusedly, “I’m afraid you lost me there, Angel.”

“Where are you stuck, my dear?”

_ “... Everywhere,  _ if I am honest. I’m still processing the part where you said it  _ back.” _

The blond’s smile widened, hands pressing together in an excited clap, “I have been waiting  _ centuries  _ to do so.”

“Why didn’t you bloody  _ say  _ anything, then? It would have saved me all this  _ stress.” _

“I hadn’t the faintest idea that you were not aware,” Aziraphale confessed sheepishly.

Crowley ran his fingers through his hair, his expression  _ thoroughly  _ confused as he placed his glasses into his jacket pocket, “How- How would I have  _ known?” _

“I… Well, I had rather thought it was obvious…”

“You’ve... acted entirely the same the whole time I’ve  _ known you.” _

The angel gave a confused smile, “Yes, dear, that’s… that’s the  _ point _ of the matter.”

_ “And,”  _ the demon dragged out the word, attempting to understand what the blond was talking about, “you lost me again.”

“I’ve loved you for all of the years I’ve known you, Crowley,” Aziraphale stated slowly.

“But I loved  _ you  _ this whole time. Did I  _ really  _ waste six thousand years waiting to tell you something you already  _ knew...?” _

The angel glanced away before meeting Crowley’s eyes again with a small smile, “I rather like to hear it.”

“How- How long did you  _ know  _ about all of this? Why’d you  _ wait?” _

“Well, Crowley, I… I suppose it is quite silly,” Aziraphale stopped himself, glancing around the room as if the bookshelves held an answer.

“It’s probably not crazier than me not realising  _ any  _ of this until now, but go off, I guess.”

The angel hummed for a moment, “Involved, that’s the word, I do believe. Yes, I rather thought we were already…  _ involved.” _

“‘Involved’, as in you thought we were already a  _ couple…?” _

Aziraphale flushed, gesturing with his hands to accentuate the point, “Humans assumed we were... Oh Heaven, even the  _ angels _ assumed so, Crowley!”

“I- I didn’t know they were serious!  You never seemed  _ interested!” _

“I do apologise… I hadn’t wished to draw attention, lest our superiors take note.”

He let out a small huff before shaking his head, arms crossing over his chest, “I never  _ cared  _ about them and if they knew, you know. I’ve only ever really cared about  _ you.” _

“Oh, Crowley,” the angel breathed fondly, “You’re too much.”

“How am I  _ too much?  _ I think I’m  _ just  _ the right amount," he joked lightly, trying to bring the conversation out of the somewhat heavy state it was in.

“Well, you’ve simply never said such things… Perhaps you should say it again?”

The demon narrowed his eyes, somewhat confused as to why his angel wanted him to repeat what he said previously before he reworded it, “Fuck  _ ‘em,  _ then. That’s what you want to hear?”

The celestial gave a quiet laugh, “Not quite, dear.”

Crowley shifted on his feet, thinking back to what was said in the conversation before, asking, “That I love and care about you...?”

“I… Yes, that,” Aziraphale answered, averting his gaze to his hands.

_ “Oh,”  _ the demon commented shortly, nodding his head as if it made sense now, “In  _ retrospect,  _ that makes a lot more sense than the  _ other  _ option.”

The angel laughed again, “Oh, I adore you, Crowley.”

“Not as much as I adore  _ you, Angel~” _

A pause, “Would you…  _ like _ to be betrothed? I know you are quite fond of humanity’s customs.”

“Wait, does that mean that  _ y-”  _ Crowley stopped himself, shaking his head at the thought before he pointed at the blond,  _ “You  _ want to marry  _ me?” _

“Why, of course, my dear serpent,” the angel replied easily, a dimple present in his cheek from the width of his grin, “There is no being in existence with which I would rather spend my time than with you.”

“That’s- That’s a  _ big  _ commitment, Angel. That’s forever being stuck with  _ me,  _ especially since we live so  _ long.” _

“We have already had each other for six thousand, haven't we? I do not plan on letting you go so easily, Crowley.”

“... You’re  _ sure?” _

“Most assuredly, dear,” the angel reassured warmly.

“Then…  _ yes,  _ let’s get married,” Crowley said finally after a long pause, the heat in his face almost overwhelming as he offered his angel a small smile, letting out a quick cough to cover it up.

“I would love to.”

  
“But  _ first,”  _ the demon started, extending his arm out for the other to wrap his own around it, “I think it’s high-time we had a proper,  _ official  _ date.”


End file.
